


Persuasion

by moondor_majesty



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: “I know what you’re doing.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Tactical" at femslash100's Drabbletag5  
> Originally written 31st Jan, 2015

“We approach from the east,” Elizabeth declared, tracing a route through the cluster of islands on the map splayed out on the table between them.

Angelica shook her head. “They’ll be expecting that. We need to land on the northern beach.”

She bent low over the table, pointing out the spot she was talking about – all while giving Elizabeth as good a view as possible of the completely perfect way her breasts looked in that low-cut blouse she liked to wear, whenever she knew they might disagree on something.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“And what’s that?” Angelica feigned innocence; though her eyes said:  _You. Me. Table. Now._

“You’re trying to get me to change my mind.”

“Is it working?”

“You’ll have to try harder than that.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Before she knew it, Angelica had come ‘round to the other side of the table, perching on the edge, right in front of her. She crossed her legs around Elizabeth, drawing her in.

“This is my ship – ” Elizabeth reminded her; despite the fact that there was a very attractive pirate currently leaving a trail of kisses up the side of her neck, and a pair of hands working to find a way beneath her shirt.

“And if you want her to come out in one piece, you’ll go north.”

“North-east?” Elizabeth bargained – even though there was nothing but steep cliffs on that edge of the island, and she was pretty sure she’d already lost this argument.


End file.
